No-one but you
by Sakuran181
Summary: He hated girls for some reasons but somehow he fell in love with a girl, love at the first sight to him. He was a successful business man, he was rich but lying to her that he was unemployed, lack of money and nowhere to go, so she let him live in her house and helped him. Cute story, lovely couple. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own CCS, Clamp does

Chap 1: Who and where is your girlfriend?

At Li's mansion

-"Who and where is your girlfriend? When will you introduce your girlfriend to us?"-said a middle-aged man with brown eyes known as daddy, his name was Syaohien

-"I don't have anyone so I won't"-said a young handsome man with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes known as son, his name was Syaoran.

-"If you are gay, at least you should show us your boyfriend"-said a middle-aged beautiful woman known as mama, her name was Yelan

-"Mom, I'm not. I'm real man. I don't have anygirlfriend 'cause I don't like them at all"-said Syaoran as he felt tired and angry

-"Stop being cool, Syaoran! You have to find a wife and give Li clan an heir. You have to know what a real love is. You have to learn how to love someone truly. You have to take responsibility for your love. Be mature, Syaoran!"-said Syaohien

-"I'm mature daddy! I just hate girls who always chase after money, don't know how to do anything but make up, shopping and waste money. Of course, women in our family are exception"-explained Syaoran as he thought of girls that he'd ever met bitterly.

-"Don't think of them like that, Syaoran! Everything has their exception."-chorused parents

-"May I leave? I have much work to do"-Syaoran said as he rolled his eyes unpleasedly

-"Yes, you can!"-agreed Yelan as she nodded her head

This was precious moment that Syaoran had been waiting for so he left quickly without looking back. He's too young to get marry, he's fed up with girls, he loved his work as CEO's Li Corp more than anygirl in the world. He was the man of work. He went to his own room, laying on his king sized bed as he thought about the conversation with his parents just awhile ago. "Stupid girls!"-he murmured through his gritted teeth. It was a girl had dumped him when they were at University that led to a hating-girls Li Syaoran like that. He never forgot her, so he never loved anygirl again. His first love was bitter. Now he erased "girl" or "girls" or "love" word from his mind to focus on the important meeting party the next day. Tomorrow he had to make a speech, he's always busy.

Mean while

-"I wish he would meet her"-said Yelan hopefully

-"Me too. Ah, I remember that she came back"-imformed Syaohien to his wife

-"Really? I can't wait until I meet her. I have to drag Syaoran with me, I will love-matching Syaoran with her"-Yelan was excited as she talked about her son and her future daughter-in-law

-"I'm afraid you can't. She is really busy because she's chef of Melin's Hotel and she's preparing for the party tomorrow. Beside she loves her job more than anyman. She always keeps busying. I don't want her to work too hard! She shouldn't stick herself into the kitchen. She should take a rest but she doesn't. I know both of us worry about her because we love her like our daughter"

-"In law"-Yelan completed his statement as she smiled brightly at her husband.

"She"? Who was she? We both know she was talent but was she beautiful? Were she and Syaoran meet together? Next chapter will reveal something!

Read and Review, my friends!


	2. Chapter 2

Before we go on, I have some information about this story:

Syaoran was CEO's Li Corp, he worked with his family and his friends: Eriol, Kyo, Takashi,...

Melin owned Li Luxury Hotel of the Li, so she was Sakura's boss

Who is Sakura? Just read and realize and review

Pairing

Sakura K x Syaoran L (of course)

Tomoyo D x Eriol H (they got married)

Melin L x Kyo

Takashi Y x Chiharu M

Naoko, Rika: FA

The next day

At the meeting party

-"Good job, Syaoran! That's amazing speech! Your secretary wrote it or you wrote it yourself?"-said Syaohien teasingly as he patted his son's back

-"Dad, I wrote it myself. My secretary just printed it for me!"-said Syaoran as he glared at his secretary who was smirking at him like an idiot. Yamazaki whose has eyes like two lines was Syaoran's secretary 'cause Syaoran didn't like female secretary, he's so odd.

-"I'm busy with other things. Remember that I was the one who bought this tie for you"-explained Yamazaki before he earned another glare from Syaoran

-"You thought who I was when you bought this for me, huh? Pink? Pink tie for business man on his important day?"-said Syaoran as he rolled his eyes helplessly. "Unbelieveable, you bought baby pink tie for me. I thought you knew my favorite color was green", Syaoran continued complaining while Yamazaki just stood there, grinning and scratching his head.

-"It's not baby pink Syaoran, it's cherry blossom pink. It really suit to you. Anyway, I promiss I will buy green tie for you, ok!"-said Yamazaki as he put his right hand up like making a vow

-"Stop looking in the eyes like love-birds, boys!"-Eriol's voice appeared somewhere took Syaoran's gaze from poor Yamazaki

-"It's eat time, boys! Delicious foods don't want to wait!"-said Syaohien as he part Syaoran and his secretary and dragged Syaoran to his family's table.

-"Hi Syaoran!"-greeted his family as they saw him. "Now sit here and enjoy special foods, she made them"

-"She? Who is she?"-asked Syaoran but he didn't really want to know

-"Excellent question!"-said his family as they laugh interestedly at him

-"She is talent!"-said Syaohien

-"She is beautiful!"-said Yelan

-"She is a master chef!"-said Melin

-"She is a model!"-said Tomoyo

-"She is a warm-hearted girl!"-said Eriol

-"She is a good friend!"-said Kyo

-"She will be a perfect wife!"-chorused Syaoran's grandparents as they spread their smile from left ear to right ear

Syaoran rolled his eyes helplessly, he shouldn't have asked that stupid question, he also knew his betrayed mouth would lead him to some trouble unexpected. Haizzz, trouble was always an unexpected thing. But he had to admit that foods were very delicious. He could feel her love, her care, her responsibility in those foods. He had to admit that she was talent but 'beautiful', he wasn't sure. Somehow, he wanted to meet her but "Anyway she was a girl, girls loved money and gifts and rich handsome boys. She's not exception maybe"-Syaoran signed as he thought that.

-"Syaoran, I wish you two would meet each other. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto", Syaoran was snapped out of his thought when he heard his mother's voice. Yelan said it happily

-"Unfortunately, she isn't here. She excused for taking a rest today. I see that she's too tired"-Melin signed as she talked about her friend. Sakura loved her work more than herself. She hadn't had a date just because of work. Poor Sakura

-"I'm full. Foods're delicious. I have to go out. See you when I get home!"-said Syaoran as he stood up and hugged everyone around the table

30 minutes later

Syaoran walked in the Penguin park and watched everybody. Whenever he's stress, he went to there to take fresh air. He had a busy month to complete some project, he needed to breathe. Suddenly he heard children srceamed and shouted from somewhere, he had to run to there. Finally he reached his destiny place. In front of his eyes were a cherry blossom tree and children who were screaming and shouting: "Saku-san, be careful!" or "Saku-san! I'm heart attack!" and "Saku-san, I'm scare!". Followed those children's eyes, Syaoran saw an amazing sight: a girl climbed up the tree to do something. She reached a ball and threw it to those children who was looking at her expectantly. "Thank you, Saku-san!"-said those children, their voice seemed like the ringing bell. This girl smiled warmly at lovely children before climbing down. "I'm pretty sure those children love her so much!"-thought Syaoran as he stood there and looked at the girl.

-"Arghhh...!"-screamed this girl as she slipped and fell which led another scream from children. "Saku-saaaann!"-cried the children as they clung their heart. Without hesitation, Syaoran dashed to falling girl and caught her right in his arms. This action happening in a blink. "Bridal style! Bridal style!"-said those children happily as they jumped up and down and clapped their hand excitedly. A handsome man held a pretty girl, this sight was beautiful like a fairy-tale.

Time seemed to stop...

Somewhere in this world, a poor man was deep inside a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. The moment he looked into those green eyes, he felt something weird. He could feel thunder flash through his head. He could feel firework explode in his stomach. He could feel his heart beat like a bass. He could feel anything but his breath or he didn't breath as soon as he caught her. He didn't know why and how. Children still made noise but he ignored them. He was dying in those eyes until a soft voice rescued him. "Can you put me down, sir?!"-the girl said shyly made him blush so hard. "Uhm, I'm sorry!"-said a red-face Syaoran as he gently put the girl down as what she told. Now she stood oppsite poor Syaoran. Those children exchanged their hints to each other that they should've left a man and a lady alone

-"Thank you for saving me, sir!"-the girl bent her head politely

-"No problem! I'm glad that you're safe!"-said Syaoran as he tried hard to calm down. Couldn't help but he had to admit this girl was adorable, no beautiful was better, no gorgeous was exact. She has an auburn hair, this color was a mixture of honey and sunlight, perfect to her. Her smooth and milky skin made her look like an angel. "She is a super model, isn't she?"-asked Syaoran himself as he looked at her top to toe. She wore blue jeans and a sleeveless green shirt. Three button were undone that revealed her cleavage, he could see that girl has round breasts under that shirt. She also has a pair of killer legs. And every curves of her were marvellous. One more word to describe her: perfect!

-"Sir, are you ok?!"-asked the girl nervously as she saw Syaoran's gaze on her

-"Uhm, I'm fine"-said Syaoran as he swept his sweats from his forehead. This girl made him confuse and he still wondered why. From the moment he held her in his arms, he hoped he could hold her like that forever. He wanted to hug her. And when he looked at her face, he wanted to touch her cheeks and place some kisses on her bee-stung lips. "I wish I could have you, my fallen angel"-couldn't help but that was what he thought when he saw her sunshine smile. Maybe... No, it couldn't be, could it? He was loving, love at the first sight...with this girl? "Uhm, by the way, what's your name, girl?"-asked confused Syaoran after taking a secret deep breath

-"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. You can call me Sakura. Nice to meet you sir...?!"

Syaoran almost jumped when he heard that name. Sakura Kinomoto was a talent chef at Li Luxury Hotel but she's also more gorgeous than a supermodel. Every comments from his family and friend were completely true. "This is her! Incredible!"-thought Syaoran surprisedly

-"I'm Syaoran! Nice to meet you, too!"-said Syaoran as he took her soft hand and place a gentle kiss on the back of it. He hestitately left her hand and tried not to look straight into her eyes 'cause he was affraid of dying again.

-"Syaoran-san, I have to go now. Thank you again! I hope we will meet someday!"-said Sakura as she spreaded another sunshine smile on her face. She bowed her head politely and then, she left.

Syaoran just stood there motionlessly as he looked at the walking girl. Suddenly, she stopped her foot and turned to face him, "Nice tie!"-said Sakura loudly as she earned a deep red on Syaoran's cheeks. She waved good bye lovingly to him and turned to leave. Couldn't help but he looked like a teen boy at the first time of love, he spreaded a wide smirk and waved to the girl who stole his heart and walking away.

-"Easy come! Easy go!"-said Syaoran as he excaped a heavy sigh

Our Syaoran whose stone heart, who didn't believe in what called true love or true lover, who promised himself not to fall in love again. But now, "I'll meet you again!"-muttered Syaoran as he's still looking at direction where she'd gone.

-"Hello?"-Syaoran picked up his phone after seven vibrations

-"Hit & Hot Bar, 10:00pm, don't be late!"-yelled Eriol on other side

Syaoran turn off his phone and turned his head to see the cherry blossom tree, "Sakura!".

What did happen at Hit & Hot Bar?

I won't let you wait!

Next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so so sorry for making you wait too long. My laptop broke down, I was helpless. But I tried to complete this chapter and here it is!

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: I'm a kind man

10:00pm

Hit & Hot Bar

-"Hey guys!"-greeted Syaoran as he saw his friends. He walked quickly to the round table where his friends're at. They seemed to drink too much.

-"You're late, man! You must be punished!"- said Eriol when he gave Syaoran a glass of wine called "punishing wine"

-"Oh my boss, you haven't taken off you tie!"-Takashi yelled noisily as he pointed his finger at Syaoran's neck, he grinned evilly, his eyes still like two lines"I know you like it, my man!"-joked Takashi

-"I forget to thank you, Takashi. I really like this tie. I love this color!"-Syaoran said truly. He talked to his friend as his mind wandered around the park and the tree where the lovely girl had commented his nice tie. He still missed her, everything about her wrapped him, "She's special!"-muttered Syaoran. He didn't know that Eriol cholked his drink when he heard Syaoran said he loved pink color which Syaoran always hated, he thought it's girly, weakly. Eriol had no idea that Syaoran changed because of a girl.

-"You like pink, don't you!"-couldn't help but Eriol asked. Worry shew on his face, he wanted to touch Syaoran's forehead to check if he's sick or something. Syaoran complained Takashi this morning just because the poor secretary bought pink tie, but now, Syaoran said he liked this tie. Syaoran didn't answer but smiled. "Everything has changed"-Eriol shook his head helplessly

-"They said this bar has beautiful girls"-asked Kyo cheerfully. His eyes swept around the bar to find sexy dancers with big boobs, small waists, hot butts. Anyway Melin was the best to him but Melin was a jealous woman also. Her ruby eyes always burned like fire whenever she saw Kyo be friendly with another woman excepted her girlfriends as Tomoyo and Sakura. Thought about her, Kyo had a little scare but thank man, Syaoran's voice snapped him put of his scary thought

-"I think they're damn right"-Syaoran rolled his eyes helplessly when he felt a pair of boobs pressed his arms. "Fake breasts"-thought Syaoran boredly as he left a small groan

-"I hope you don't mind if I sit here!"- an erotic dancer murmured into Syaoran's ear. She tried to use her sexy voice to seduce him but she's wrong, completely wrong. His body and spirit didn't exist in a same place. Beside he didn't like the kind of woman took advance on men for what they want and dancers in this bar were that kind he hated. He didn't expect that this girl was around him but she did. Without waiting for an acception, she took a seat on Syaoran's lap, she wrapped one hand around his neck as other one trailed on his chest, she laid her head on his shoulder, she did like a lazy cat. This sight made Syaoran's friends narrowed their eyes, they wolf-whistled as Eriol patted Syaoran's back and didn't forget to left a giggle into Syaoran's ear. Syaoran felt hot inside, it was not because he liked her beauty or her heat or her smell or something, he didn't like this girl at all. He was thinking another girl named exactly Sakura and this whore on his lap interrupted his thought. Beautiful images of Sakura was replaced by a cheap erotic dancer. He tried to be calm otherwise he would push her out and didn't care where she landed.

-"She is Lisa, the sexiest dancer in here. I think she like you"-Eriol murmured. Eriol wouldn't be surprised if Syaoran wooed this girl, took her hand kissed her lips and led her to hotel, made love to her, let her moan in pleasure and dumped her out the day after. Syaoran was a sexy playboy, girls would die under his feet just to be with him one night. Of course, he didn't like them, he only played with them. Except his first love, none of girls was truly loved by Syaoran. He could be hot like fire but cool like ice also. He made girls think they're his queen and then made them like strangers. First, Syaoran did what they wanted: "I give you a mercy!"-he said, and then, he did what he wanted: "Sweep those bitches out!"-he yelled.

10:30 pm

Hit and Hot Bar

This was second times in one night Syaoran made Eriol cholked his drink. Syaoran didn't do much, just said: "I don't like her, somebody tell her leave me now, please!". Eriol didn't believe in his ears, he couldn't help but asked: "Are you serious?". He hoped Syaoran would say something but nothing. Eriol, Takashi, Kyo looked at Syaoran, Syaoran looked at his glass, this girl still sat on his thign. A weird silence between them but quickly disappeared after fifteen moments. "Sakura-chan!", "Sakura-chan, I miss you", "Sakura-chan, what do you bring for us?" were what those dancers screamed. They seemed to be cheerful. Some girls hugged Sakura tight as others took her white coat off and dragged her to somewhere. Lisa was not exception, she suddenly stood up, her face lit up, a wide smile appeared on her lips, this was a truly smile, everybody could sensed that. Eriol, Takashi, Kyo turned their head to looked at screaming girls, "Is that Sakura? What is she doing here?"-these men asked each other. They had no idea why Sakura appeared at this place and wore something strange like that. "Unbelieveable, that is her!"-Syaoran's eyes directed on a girl he could never forgot. She's sexy but sweet also. she wore a short black skirt just reached her upper thigns and a red shirt with a strap around her neck and so many straps behind her back, her black boots made her hotter. She laughed with those girls like they were close friends, how could he forgot her smile, it brighted like sunshine and sweet like lolipop.

-"Excuse me sir, may I leave? I really want to meet her so bad"-Lisa looked at Syaoran and his friends with an appologize look and then she saw Sakura and dancers were walking to a door that led to their room.

-"You may leave but I want to know something and I wonder if you could help. It doesn't waste your time, I promise! Could you tell me about Sakura? You shouldn't know the reason why, just answer! Don't worry, I won't harm her!"-Syaoran said that in front of "couldn't be wider" eyes and "couldn't dropped more" mouths. Syaoran ignored them, he really wanted to know more about Sakura.

-"Oke! Our Sakura is a kind person. She had a warm heart. As you guys can see, we are dirty dancers, pole dancers, erotic dancers, cheap whores..."-Lisa paused as she sighed sadly, "but she doesn't have use for us. She treats us and loves us like she is our friend, our sister and our mom sometimes"-the dancer laughed at the "mom" word, she was really happy when she mentioned Sakura. Lisa continued: "She tries to help us escape here but our boss is an evil man and his gangs are aweful. They threaten us. We have to save Sakura and she keeps us company, we only need that", she smiled again, "If I were a man, I would marry her"-she said proudly before nodded her head to men and left. "I am a man and I will marry her"-murmured Syaoran surely.

5 minutes after...

Syaoran saw his destiny walking toward the main door, she quickly passed outside the door. "Hey man, I have to go!"-said Syaoran and he dashed to the door in a blink. His friends didn't know what the hell was going on. Syaoran was too strange.

-"Sakura!"-called Syaoran but he stopped feet as he saw the girl leaned her back on the lamp-post

-"Syaoran, aren't you?"-the girl turned her head to see Syaoran, she smiled at him, the smile made him melt everytimes

-"Yes, I am! What are you doing here? Are you calling someone?-asked Syaoran as he noticed the mobile on her hand

-"Some boys just skated too fast, they seemed to hit me so I tried to avoid them. Unluckily, I fell. My legs and my feet hurt. I wish I didn't wear these boots"-Sakura smiled again as she talked about her pain. When she turn her head up, she saw Syaoran's worried eyes, she didn't know why but her heart seem to be squeezed. "Don't look at me like that, I'm fine. I just called my friend and asked her if she could take me home. And what are you doing here, Syaoran?"-Sakura asked when she looked at him right in the eyes. Her eyes were bright like stars in the sky but in Syaoran's thought: "None of stars is as twinkle as your eyes!"

-"I take you home!"-Syaoran said it firmly, his eyes fulled of trust. "C'mon, I carry you on my back!"-without hesitating, he took her soft hands before annouced: "Don't worry, I'm a kind man and I promise not to drop you at the mid way!"

Sakura looked at his face, tried to find a lie in his eyes but she saw nothing beside trust. Somehow, she felt safe when he's around. She looked at linking hands and confused a little bit because his hand was really warm and soft and protective. She put herself on his back and they were on the way back home. Tonight, Syaoran was the happiest man in the world, he was carring the girl of his life to her home. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he could feft her warm cheek beside his. He wanted to turned and kissed her so bad, there's no distance between them, all in his stomach were butterflies, happiness came from simple things. Even though they just met a few hours ago but they seemed so close. Syaoran and Sakura talked too much and laughed too much. They looked like a sweet couple, somebody on the road looked at them and admired how beautiful they were.

-"Here my home!"-Sakura said as she pointed her index finger to a lovely house. "You can drop me here!"-she hesitated a bit, "Uhm...I would like to say thank you, I'll offer you a cup of drink. I hope you don't mind"

-"It's nice of you to say so. I love it"-Syaoran said with a native charming smile

They walk in her house. That was a lovely house with pink walls and there were so much flowers in that, no dirt, perfect clean. Of course her house was not as large as his but it was very convinient and comfortable. He sat on the couch and waited for her as he found something interesting: her big picture frame on above a plasma tivi. Her face always lit up a smile and her eyes seemed to be made from stars. In a moment, he wished he had seen her sooner instead of Hally-like name, like that girl. If he took Sakura's hands, he would never leave.

-"I make hot chocolate milk for you. Coffee or tea will make you insomnia"-Sakura said it as she gave him a cup of hot chocolate milk

-"Thank you so much! I like chocolate"-Syaoran drank it and spreaded a smile on his face. This drink was too good and the girl in front of his eyes was too sweet like this chocolate milk in his hand. "Do you live in here alone? Do you feel lonely"-couldn't help but Syaoran asked. It's odd to ask a stranger this question and he didn't hope she would answer but she did.

-"I live here alone but I'm not lonely. My family and my friends usually come visit me and they sleep here if they're free. Moreover I don't have time to feel lonely, I'm always busy"-Sakura said honestly. She didn't get used to talking about her to stranger but somehow, she didn't see him like a stranger or bad

They kept talking until realizing the time, it was late at night and Syaoran had to go home. Sakura walked him to door and felt a little confused, she really wanted him stay more, she had nver been lonely but now she was.

-"Thank you for offering me, hot chocolate milk you made is yummy. I hope we meet more"-Syaoran said it as he looked at her angel face, his heart beated too fast and ready jumped out, he wanted to do one thing so bad. He leaned his face near hers and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Goodnight!"-he murmured before turned his back and walked on the road. Sakura stood there motionlessly and looked at the walking man until he was out of her sight. She touched her cheek by one hand as other one put on her heart, she was happy and shy at the same time. A sexy charming man just kissed her, though he's not the first man to kiss her but this time was so different, this feeling liked the her first time. Sakura get in her house and prepared to sleep but her thought was still about him. She would have a sweet dream.

Somewhere in this city, a young man was in a car, this thought was about the gorgeous girl made foods and chocolate milk which were the most delicious all over the world. As soon as he walked far from her house, he took his phone out and called for his driver. Now he was on the way to his mansion and suddenly, he smacked his hand on his forehead and groaned noisily: "I forgot to get her phone number, silly Syaoran!"

Next chapter: They met again. Syaoran lived with Sakura at the same house, under the same roof. We both know Syaoran had a crush on Sakura but wonder if he had a lust for her also? What would they do in next chap. Just read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm ready to go to College so I have to prepare everything carefully. That's why I can't update new chapter sooner. This chapter is long, hope you guys like this! Dont't forget to read and review!

Now, enjoy!

Chapter 4: I miss you

It was two weeks since he last met her at her home, he still missed her so bad. He used to get girls's phone number after some talks as a playboy's style and of course, he get them easily but why he was such an idiot when he opposite her. Sakura was special, wasn't she? First, she took his heart at the first place; second, she wasn't like those girls he had met before, she has a beauty of angel and a heart of a fairy. How could he forgot an important thing as getting her number? Baka Syaoran! But he couldn't ask this to his friends, what would they think. He couldn't asked dancers at Hit and Hot Bar either, they would kill him because they may thought Syaoran wanted to flirt or sleep with their friend. He went crazy and stupid because of her.

But if he had had her phone number, he wouldn't have been sure that he could call her. He was busy during weeks. Li Corp signed a big deal that brought too much money to them. Syaoran and his employers had to work hard. As a CEO, Syaoran was the one worked hardest. He felt tired. Despite being busy, he missed her all time, he missed her to death. He wanted to come visit her but he overheard Melin said that Sakura was busy, too and she was almost exhausted, his heart got hurt when his little Sakura'd been wrapped by work. Finally, everything was alright, the deal brought money and success to Li Corp, especially, Syaoran but he still not met her

Now he was in the car to the airport, his father ordered a trip for him. Syaohien needed his son having a break after being under pressures and stress but this daddy didn't know that Syaoran didn't want to go, he want to stay. He had the one he needed to see, if he could, he would met her everyday. Missing about her crushed him all time. "At least, I want to say goodbye to her", he left out a sad sigh as he was looking outside the window car

-"Master Syaoran, I'm sorry! I think we'll arrive the airport later than we expected. There is a traffic jam on the way to the airport"-Wei, Syaoran's the driver said

-"Oke, it's no need to be hurry. I'll walk to the airport. You turn this car and go home. Bye!"

Syaoran got out the car and carried his luggage. He walked slowly as his mind spelled Sakura's name, her images flied around his head, he felt her soft hand took his heart and crushed it, the more he missed, the more he hurt inside. He already left here without seeing her for a week. "I miss you Sakura!"

-"Syaoooraaann"-cheerful girl's voice echoed

Syaoran almost jumped when he suddenly heard his name and another reason why he jumped was this familiar voice. He just said her name and now she was here. She crossed the road and walked to him. He was speechless and motionless, he was too happy to say a word, he just stood there and waited for her. "Hi, Syaoran!"-she greeted him with a bright grin on her face. He say nothing, his eyes glued on hers while his heart beat like a bass. He didn't think he could do this thing but he could: he hugged her tight. Everything seemed to stop just only his blood ran over his body. Everything seemed to be silent just only his heart played a rock song. He buried his face in her hair, she smelt like strawberry and vanilla, the feeling was too good to him. He never thought he could be in her embrace but this was real. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I miss you!"-her murmur got him to the edge of shock. She missed him, didn't she? He didn't believe in his ears but he was happy, he held her tight in his embrace, "I miss you, too".

He wanted to hugged her 'til forever but he had to leave her otherwise she would die of being breathless. He touched her cheeks gently, he tried his best to avoid kissing her right on those sexy lips. She still smiled lovingly at him, he always wanted to meet her and now, finally he met her but he was too confused, so he just stood there and felt happy. "Syaoran, is that your luggage? You...are...going to somewhere?"-she looked at luggage then his face, she had a little bit hesitated when she asked him. She didn't want his answer was "yes", she didn't know why but she wanted him here, beside her. She missed him lots during weeks. She felt a little bit sad if he said "yes" but his answer lit her face up. "No"-his simple answer, he smiled brightly but he had no idea why he said it. Her smile was brighter than his but she still worried, "So, why are you carrying it?"-she pointed at the thing beside his left leg. Syaoran was speechless, "If I didn't go to somewhere, why would I carry this?", he tried to find a right answer. His norrons in his brain was messy like his hair. He scratched the back of his head and confused. Sakura still stood there and waited.

-"You are fired! Get out of my sight!"-a fat man may be a boss barked angrily. He dumped his employer out of the car. A thin man with a pair of thick glasses on his eyes clumsily picked papers his boss just tossed. The car went and left poor man behind. He went on his way tiredly, his eyes kept looking at his traces and didn't bother to avoid people walked pass him.

-"Poor man! His boss shouldn't do that to him at crowded place"-Syaoran looked at the man now was like a walking dead, he sighed, he just thought what the kind of boss the fat man was

-"Syaoran!"-Sakura put her palm on his cheek, she turned his face to meet hers. Her eyes filled of worry. "I'm ok, I just..." he stopped as he remembered he hadn't answered her question yet. Suddenly, she took his hands in hers, her eyes's twinkle, she spreaded a grin: "I wonder if you're free and I could offer you a cup of coffee". Somebody slapped him, please. Again he didn't believe in his ears. "Oke, I'm free"-Syaoran said it with an adorable smile at Sakura, how could he resist a lovely offer from the girl that he had been wishing.

She linked his arms friendly and walked beside him. They talked cheerfully like old friends when they realized how easy to get along with each other. Syaoran liked company with her as she felt the same. They went to a lotteria instead coffee because Syaoran said that he hadn't eaten breakfast. He lied, he ate breakfast with his parents at Li Luxury this morning. He didn't mean to lie to her, all he wanted was staying with her longer. Nothing happened 'til he made a big wrong act: instead of pouring tomato sauce into his food, he poured pepper sauce. It was too peppery to eat, his face turned deep red as his eyes was sparkle with a trail of tears.

-"Syaoran, are you ok? Are you crying?"-asked Sakura as she saw his tears that tore her heart because she hated seeing someone cry. Man cried when everything came too bad to handle. And now, Syaoran was crying in front of her eyes, she knew that he had to suffered something. She reached his hand that made him looked at her, he could see that she was worried...ehhh for him, "Are you having something that bother you? If you trust me...uhm, can you tell me!", Sakura's words just touched his heart and he loved the way she cared for him. She gave him her handkerchief, he wiped his tears away and took advantage of his tears, he started telling on. He had to admit that he could have been a famous actor if he hadn't been a CEO instead, he talked about his unhappiness with all pain shew on his face. He only needed her to care for him more, along with her was so sweet. The world hided her from him too long until he found her, she's not his first love.

...

-"What? How could they do that to you?"-Sakura seemed so angry when she listenned to his story. "They shouldn't get you out of their house. What's the matter when you're unemployeed? You're their son! You need their help"-Sakura fanned herself by her hand, she couldn't image what kind of his family were, they dumped their own son out just because he's fired, he's called useless

-"Now, I have no where to go. I have to find another job before I have no money to use. My dad cut me off"-said Syaoran as his tears continued flowing, "Damn pepper souce, you are the most peppery sauce in the world, you know that!"-he thought angrily when he took a full mouth of cool drink. In his mind, girls now didn't like poor men who had nothing. Girls now only cared men's money. But he had a fainth that Sakura was not one of those girls. Now, he was sured one hundreed percent that his Sakura's unique. Her soft hands took both his hands, "Syaoran, I'll help you with all I can". Her words touched him deep inside, first time they met at a park, second time they met at a bar and then they went to her home, they said goodbye and not seeing each other until now, but why this girl was too kind to him, this girl trust him. He felt guity to his parents for saying lie thing about them, then he felt guity to Sakura for lying her to what, he didn't know.

But then he almost fail off his chair as she announced the best thing that he'd never heard

-"If you don't mind, you can stay with me in my house 'til you find another place to live"-said Sakura cheerfully as she clapped her hands together, "Do you agree?"-her eyebrows raised, she gave him a questioning look until he smiled weakly and nodded "Thank you, Sakura!"

And that was exactly his dream! He walked beside Sakura to her home as he felt glow all over his body. Since today, he could see her everyday, he lived with her, ate with her but sleeped with her...whenever he thought about it, he could feel heat increased under his pants, he wanted to get in her pants and fucked her like there's no tomorrow, he would release what he had inside his awesome member. Not that he was a pervert but he wanted to spend amazing time with the one he loved most.

_They lied on a warm bed. Her naked body stuck in his as their legs tangled together. Sakura laid her head on Syaoran's strong bicep, her fingers stroke his cheanuts as they kissed wildly with all their lust, their passion, their love. His hand wandered up and down her torso, he squeezed her butts then pressed her lower body against his, her hot core met his erection. She moaned through the kiss, took advantage of this, he slipped his tongue into her open mouth and explored what was in it. She tasted so sweet and good, she could felt the same to him when their tongue had affection to each other. She pulled his head toward her so they could deepenned their loving kiss. He licked her lips before trailing his kiss to her jaw and then her throat. He sucked the crook of her neck and left a love-mark on it. His sexy lips and skilful kisses got her to heaven. Syaoran nuzzled her shoulder and loved the sweet smell on her skin which seemed liked the fragrance of milk, strawberry and vanilla. He closed his eyes as Sakura's hand left his hair to be down to his lower body, she stroke his balls that made Syaoran groaned, he hugged her tighter in his arm to feel pleasant. Sakura took his penis in her hand and let the tip of it touch her core, she grinned evilly when she played it, she knew Syaoran couldn't hold it anymore but she made him wait. He came erection and hard in her hand, he wanted to get it in her right now but she wouldn't let thing fast, she used the tip of his cock to slit her womanhood. This feeling was so good. They looked at each other and ready to kiss as she played with his long member and he played with her round breasts. Both of them had nimble and skilful hands that could make their partner went crazy. She almost allowed him to enter her wet warm clit _but

-"Syaoran, are you ok? Your mind wander to somewhere, isn't it? Miss home?"-Sakura's voice snapped him out of his pervert thought. He was in her house and imaged those thing, if she hadn't spoken, he could have been in her now. He looked at her and remembered his image awhile ago, he blushed too hard but he quickly turned his head so she couldn't see. "Since now, this is your house, too. And this is your own room, you must clean it yourself. If you need help, just call my name!"-said Sakura cheerfully as she led him around her house. His eyes glued on her back and smiled warmly to himself. "Thank you, Sakura!"

Next chapter: They now lived together that made some unexpected trouble. Could Syaoran hold his feeling when Sakura's around him? Something was waiting for them!

Just R & R


	5. Chapter 5

I'm truly happy to receive your reviews!

Thank you very much!

It's a long chapter, hope you guys like it!

Chapter 5: Green apron

So Syaoran now lived with Sakura at the same house, under same roof, stood at the same ground. He had never felt happier than now, he thought he was in a dream and if he had been in a dream, he would have never awake. Sakura was so lovely, she only let him clean up his room but he didn't want her to think about him like a dude or useless man so he asked her to teach him how to do household. He was willing to help during the time he lived with her. This should have been historical because the prince of Li clan gave a hand in housework which was the thing his maids always did, not him. Of course he was clumsy at first times but Sakura's kindness made him try more. He wasn't a billionaire anymore, he was a poor man who was dumped out of his house by his parents just because he's sacked, he had nowhere to go, lack of money and had nothing but a suitcase full of clothes for his sake. Luckily, from the day he had left to now, his family hadn't called him to check if he's still ok. God smiled at Syaoran, he let Syaoran could live beside Sakura all day 'cause she was in a break. So everyday they ate together, went to supermarket together, cooked together, clean up the house together,.etc..together. They looked like a happy family that made everyone envy. Everything went good. And he just spent 4 days with Sakura.

You couldn't image the wealthy Li Syaoran wore a green apron with a yellow swing simple on it instead of the black suit for business man.

-"Sakura, I can't cut this fish. How do I...?"-he suddenly silent when Sakura came and stood behind him, she placed her left hand on his to hold the fish while the right one took his and the knife. This position seemed like Sakura was hugging him and this feeling was too right to him. Sakura admitted that Syaoran had a built body, he's tall, muscle and strong. She could smell his sweat but to her, that was perfume for men. She had said to him before that she was a chief so she's happy to cook and teach him how to cook. Of course, Syaoran was excited to learn.

-"You should cut it like this... Be patient and careful, don't let the knife cut your hand"-Sakura explained to him, her sweet voice poured into his ears and his heart. He loved the way she stood behind and hugged him like this. He was making sushi for Sakura. She loved all food that he cooked for her while Syaoran loved her smile and her comments. He had to admit that he was not only an actor but also a cook. Sometimes he's proud of himself. Suddenly, he felt Sakura leave him, he sighed because he just realized how much he missed her warm. "Should I tell her... What if she doesn't feel the same to me?", Syaoran shook his head and escaped a heavy sigh. Anyway, he's a liar, even though he had no bad purpose for lying her, he could image how angry she was when she knew everything. But he clearly knew secret couldn't be hided forever, someday, he would tell her everything.

Six days left

Syaoran didn't have much time to be with her, he had thought of some way that he could live with her more. He couldn't leave her this time because he loved her truly, madly, deeply. He loved being a family with her. He loved every moment they shared and every dream he dreamed of. He couldn't and wouldn't leave her side. "Ohhohohoho, you're damn smart, Syaoran!", Syaoran jumped when he remembered the way he chuckled just awhile, "Damn Eriol and Tomoyo, that's their chuckle". But then, he grinned evilly which was his trademark, he had to do an important thing.

-"Sakuraaaaaa, I need to talk to youuuu!"-Syaoran shouted loudly like a crazy man, his voice echoed from walls to walls. He ran over house to find her but she was nowhere to see. Suddenly, without thinking he bang in her bedroom door and

-"Aaaaaaahhhhhh...!"-they both screamed out the top of their lung, Sakura quickly grabbed her pillow and threw it to Syaoran but luckily, he avoided it and ran as fast as possible but he didn't forget to close the door. He leaned his back on the wall, his hand on his chest, "Calm down Syaoran, forget what you see and apologize to her!". What did he see? He saw all.

Meanwhile

Sakura looked at her body and quickly put on her clothes. She was taking a bath when he called her, so she couldn't hear. As she walked out the bathroom, she received a message from Meilin so she typed her back. She pressed send button and tripped off the towel wrapping around her torso. She was about put on her clothes that's just when Syaoran stormed in her room and he saw her everything. She shook her head and tried to forget a pair of amber eyes looked at her naked body then she nodded herself "Maybe he didn't do that on his purpose". She trusted him.

-"Perhaps he wants to talk to me"-she attempted to calm down and walked out her room, she looked for Syaoran.

He sat on the couch and looked at the wall opposite motionlessly. He forced himself not to remember but he had to give up. Her body was angelic, her round breasts with pink nipples were too attractive to resist, cup D, he's sure. "Maybe she was an angel of Victoria Secret but she loved cooking, so that's why she is a chef now"-Syaoran reasoned as he thought of Sakura's two sexy mountains. And her skin was soft and creamy, he loved the idea tasting her on his tongue. Her smooth legs-her killer legs, he just wondered how it feel when she wrapped her legs around his hips, so desirable. He couldn't forget her perfect butts, he wanted to tap on them and squeezed them. Her flat stomach. Her gorgeous pussy. Every curves of her was beautiful. And the most important thing was that she's natural. He had to tried his best-est to control himself so he could have not jumped in her, pushed her lay on her bed and fucked her then and there. He swore he could have sex with her more than one time per one night and he also swore if she'd allowed, he could have made love to her whenever and wherever. He scratched his head madly and wished that pervert thought had stopped running in his mind.

-"Syaoran!", Sakura came and sat next to him. He turned and looked straight in her eyes. He took both of her hands

- "Sakura!", he hesitated, "I find a new job as secretary", he stopped when he saw her bright smile, she nodded to sign him keep saying, "I'm going to take over my job on next Monday but..."

-"But what Syaoran?", his silence made her worry, she couldn't wait more as she felt his hands grip hers.

-"I haven't found new place to live yet, so... Would you mind if I stay here with you?", he waited for her answer but all she gave him was a silence. He was afraid of her saying "No" so he started begging-a thing he'd never done in his entire life but now, he couldn't care, now or never, he wanted to live with her to death.

-"Sakura, please let me live here. I promise not to be lazy, I will do all housework after work, I will pay you for lending me your room, I will do anything you tell as long as you let me here. I'm happy to be with you, I don't want to leave you, I just...want to be here with you", he said with all his heart. That was his dramatic speech, he only wanted a "Yes" from her but she just sat there, looked at him but her lips, if he wasn't wrong, they seemed to curved a smile then a grin. And he's right, she grinned at him mischievously.

-"Of course you can live here 'til you feel bored. I'm happy when you're around. You can live here like the days before, I won't take you money!"-how sweet her words were, she was cheerful that Syaoran wanted to be here with her. He seemed like her close friend and sometimes he was like her husband that was what her neighbors said. She loved being company with him but she hardly thought that she loved him. She didn't understand her heart. She was snapped out of her thought when Syaoran leaned forward and gave her a hug

-"OhSakurathankyouSakura!Youaresokind!Iloveyousomu ch!I'llvacuum"-Syaoran said it excitedly in one breath. He quickly left her to vacuum their house so he couldn't see S-H-O-C-K on her face. He said too fast to hear so Sakura wasn't sure if she heard him say "I love you so much", she shook her head, "Maybe he just means 'thank you so much'"-she thought.

-"Syaoraaaaaaannnn! To congratulate you on getting new job, I'll cook big meals today!"-she jumped on the couch excitedly as she threw her fist in the air. She was energetic, she jumped down and made her way to the kitchen while Syaoran looked at her without a blink, he shook his head and chuckled at how adorable she was, "Oh God, you don't know how much I love this woman!"

Sakura was cooking while Syaoran was vacuuming, suddenly the door bell rang loudly, they had guest.

-"I'll get it!"-Syaoran completely forgot that he was wearing a lovely apron, he went to the door and turned the knob. As the door opened, both Syaoran and guests gasped surprisedly

-"You?!"

-"You?!"

Hehe, guess who guess who? Who were guests?

Next chapter: would be exciting! When did Sakura recognize her feeling?

Keep R&R-ing!

Thank you and love ya!


	6. Chapter 6

I haven't written for a long time because of something. So this chapter is long.

Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 6: What happened with the doorbell?

As the door opened, both Syaoran and guests gasped surprisedly

-"You?!"

-"You?!"

-"Lisa?"

-"Yes. And you are the man I saw at Hit & Hot Bar with Eriol?"

-"Yes, I am"

-"And you asked me something about our Sakura?"

-"Yes, I did"

-"You are living with her, aren't you?"

-"Yes, I am"

Syaoran answered while he had no idea the way red hair girl outside looked at him was too strange. She had used to seduce him at Hit & Hot Bar, her eyes had been sparkle and bitchy. But now, he could see fire in her eyes, maybe she would hit him 'cause she just clench her fist.

-"Argh...He's fucking handsome"-some girls behind Lisa screamed like fan girls when they saw their idol. They didn't care what he was wearing, they just cared how charming he was. But

-"Shut up girls! This bastard must have done something bad to our Sakura!"-Lisa said angrily as she still gave Syaoran, the I-will-kill-you look

-"Hey hey I haven't done anything to her! I swear I love her too much to do any bad"-Syaoran shook both his hands, he defended himself and it was true. They slept in separated rooms, sometimes they hugs, they looked like husband and wife but it didn't mean they were. God could prove for Syaoran.

-"So what the fuck are you doing here?"-a dancer said as girls in front of his eyes rolled up their sleeve and it seemed like a fight, they wanted to hit him

-"Believe me, I'm real man, I'm kind, I haven't done anything"-he said, "except seeing her naked"-he thought

-"Even though Sakura trusts you enough for you to live with her but we don't. We have to teach you a lesson so you won't put a finger on her skin. She's kind"-girl beside Lisa said in high tone

-"I know!"-he nodded his head

-"She's sweet!"

-"I know!"-he nodded again

-"She's virgin!"

-"Really?"-he always thought that Sakura was a virgin but this time, dancers admitted it. He was glad to hear that. He would be the first

-"What does your 'really' mean?"-a blonde gave him a questioning look. Others girls understood that question and its answer so they cracked their knuckle and started a fight under name "teach him a lesson"

Of course Syaoran couldn't hit women, that was one of his rules. And he knew they just loved Sakura too much and tried to protect her. But they didn't need to hit him for everybody's sake. He was about to run but thank God, a familiar voice came from kitchen rescued him

-"Lisaaaa? Is that you?"-Sakura greeted Lisa and others with a couldn't be wider grin. They hugged her tight

-"I miss you!"-said a girl whom Syaoran knew that she was the most popular erotic dancer in this city

-"I miss you guys, too!"

-"Saku, you live with him?"-asked Lisa

-"Yes! I just help him so don't worry!"

-"Help him what?"-Lisa continued asking. Meanwhile Syaoran sweat dropped, "Please, Lisa, you don't have to do that!"-he thought worriedly

-"A long story!"-Sakura's simple answer. "You guys come in. I will tell you things!"

-"We just come here to see how do you do! We're glad that you're fine. Be careful! Don't let this bastard put a finger on your skin. Don't wear any reveal clothes when he's around. Lock the door tight when you sleep. Set cameras everywhere in your house. Don't drink much wine or beer when you're with him and..."-a girl named Trisa burst into words that made Syaoran dropped more sweat while Sakura only stood there, listened and chuckled like nothing happened.

-"Hey hey watch who is talking like my mum?!"-Sakura teased Trisa that made this talkative girl stop and laugh hard

-"I just worry..."

-"It's okay you guys, don't worry! Syaoran is a good man, he's kind and lovely. Beside if he does any bad to me, I will throw my knifes at him"-said Sakura as she made a couldn't be eviller grin that revealed another side of her he hadn't known.

-"We will come back to school. Thank you Sakura! Without your help, we don't know what to do!"-Lina whose short dark brown hair said happily as she took Sakura's hands and squeezed them. Their eyes're sparkle with appreciation. "I'm glad to hear that!"-Sakura said with a warm smile as her hand're still in Lina's

-"We should go now, we have to prepare for my new term"-Lisa annouced then she dragged Lina out of Sakura. "Bye bye Sakura-chan!"-girls chorused as they waved their hands. Before they went, Lisa didn't forget to turn her two fingers from her eyes to Syaoran which meant "Be careful! I'm looking at you!". Syaoran nodded which meant:"Yes ma'am, I understand!"

As those girl went, Syaoran sighed in relief, Sakura didn't notice it. She made her way to the kitchen again and Syaoran continued vacuuming. "Oh men, I forget telling them not to report to anyone, especially, Eriol!"-Syaoran grumbled as he smashed his forehead, he didn't think those girls would be talkative but if they were, he had no idea. All he could do now was hoping and praying heartedly.

He was vacuuming when the doorbell rang again. Somehow he didn't feel safe as he touched the doorknob. What if he opened the door and the witch appeared and killed him. Doorbell kept ringing and Sakura's voice asked him to open the door for her snapped him out of his odd thought. He didn't know what in other side of the door but it's really fearful. He took a deep breath and opened the door and almost dizzy when he saw who it was, someone was eviller than witch

-"Syaoran?!"

-"Eriol?!"

-"What are you doing here? You're wearing apron, aren't you?"

-"I...uhm...What are you doing here?"

-"Answer me first, Syaoran? This is Sakura's home. Why are you here?"-Eriol knotted his eyebrows and looked at Syaoran from top to toe. He shook his head mysteriously, he didn't know what had happened and Syaoran should have been on airplan to come home from his trip, not here. And it seemed like Syaoran had stayed here for a long time.

-"Uhm...I... Please don't tell anyone about it!"-Syaoran didn't know what to say excepted this. He looked at Eriol with a pair of begging eyes. Unfortunately, Eriol only stood and shook his head

-"You have two choice: one, you tell me what happened between you two. Two, I will rumour everything. I don't know how everybody will react when they hear it"-said Eriol as he played an evil grin. He enjoyed the expression on Syaoran's face so much, it's so poor and funny. While Syaoran prayed for appearance of Sakura, Eriol chuckled like a mad man.

-"Sakura Sakura Sakura...Sakura!"-Syaoran murmured in his thought. He didn't want to tell Eriol all thing until

-"Syaoran, if you don't tell me, I swear you won't have any peace at work. You know, you can't avoid me during work. Next monday will be the day you come back to work, do you remember?"

-"Eriol, please low your voice! What if Sakura hears..."

-"So what if Sakura hears, what are you hiding her?"-Eriol cut him off and gave Syaoran a I-never-give-in look. Like wife, like husband, Eriol and Tomoyo were devil, were nightmare.

-"I will tell you later, now, do you want to meet Sakura?"-said Syaoran as he blew his hair in front of his eyes

-"I'm here to inform her something. I will tell her personally"-Eriol smiled lovingly before his smile turned to a grin of demon, "Don't forget to tell me anything or else I will make a rumour"-said Eri with a wink that made Syaoran chill in his spine. He didn't like it at all. "Please stop that"-Syaoran groaned as he rolled his eyes helplessly. In this moment, Syaoran wished he would have heard her voice, her voice rescued him.

-"Sakura...Sakura...Sakura!"-Syaoran murmured like reading voodoo when Eriol still stood in front of his eyes and smirked like an idiot. Eriol slowly turned his heels, Syaoran almost screamed in fun that when his angel appeared

-"Who is that, Syaoran?"- asked Sakura as she walked to him

-"He is Eriol"-said Syaoran boredly

-"Hi Sakura, I need to tell you something but now isn't right time. I talk to you later"

-"It's Ok. Ah, I want to introduce you two to each other. Hey Eriol, he is my friend Syaoran"-Sakura said happily as she took Syaoran's hand. "Syaoran, you know Eriol is one of my best friends"

-"Nice to meet you Syaoran!"

-"Nice to meet you too, Eriol!"

-"Sakura, I need to go, I have something to do right now"

-"Uhm, bye Eriol. See you later!"

-"Eriol, I'll take you to your car"

-"It's kind of you to say so, Syaoran"

They were friendly to each other fastly that made Sakura so happy.

Outside

-"Don't rumour 'til I tell you things"

-"You know you can trust me, I won't tell anyone"

-"Even Tomoyo"

-"Of course"-Eriol said with persuative eyes but "Not"-he thought evilly

-"Thank you"-Syaoran sighed when he punch his nose tiredly

As Eriol drove away, Syaoran made his way to the house, he sighed again, "more than a witch". He was about touch vacuum machine when the doorbell rang loudly, "Urgh, what the hell was wrong with the doorbell?"-he groaned as he buried his head in his hands. He messed his hair like crazier.

-"Syaoran, could you open the door for me again? Thank you!"-Sakura's voice echoed from the kitchen

Syaoran he ruined his hair as he turned the doorknob. Something happened like déjà vu, Syaoran almost fell on the ground as he saw his visitor-another witch

-"Syaoran?!"

-"Tomoyol?!"

-"What are you doing here? You're wearing apron, aren't you?"

-"I...uhm...What are you doing here?"

-"Answer me first, Syaoran? This is Sakura's home. Why are you here?"-just like Eriol, Tomoyo knotted her eyebrows and looked at Syaoran from top to toe. She shook her head mysteriously, she didn't know what had happened and Syaoran should have been on airplan to come home from his trip, not here.

-"Uhm...I... Please don't tell anyone about it" (that's what he had said Eriol)

-"You have two choice: one, you tell me what happened between you two. Two, I will rumour everything. I don't know how everybody will react when they hear it"

-"Damn, I swear it's déjà vu!"-Syaoran thought. And if it was déjà vu, next thing he did was muttered Sakura's name "Sakura Sakura Sakura… Sakura!" and prayed for her appearance. He didn't want to tell Tomoyo at all 'cause he had made promise with Eriol before

-"Syaoran, if you don't tell me, I swear you won't have any peace in your life. You know, you can't avoid me. We see each other everyday, don't we?"

-"Tomoyo, please low your voice! What if Sakura hears..."

-"So what if Sakura hears, what are you hiding her?"-Tomoyo cut him off and gave Syaoran a I-never-give-in look. Like wife, like husband, first Eriol, second Tomoyo, they wouldn't give in

-"I will tell you later, now, do you want to meet Sakura?"-said Syaoran as he sighed exhaustedly

-"I'm here to inform her something. I will tell her personally"-Tomoyo smiled lovingly before her smile turned to a grin of demon, "Don't forget to tell me anything or else I will make a rumour"-said Tomoyo in a dangerous tone that made Syaoran chill in his spine. He didn't like it at all. "Please stop that"-Syaoran groaned as he rolled his eyes helplessly. Second time, in this moment, Syaoran wished he would have heard her voice, her voice rescued him.

-"Sakura...Sakura...Sakura!"-Syaoran murmured like reading voodoo when Tomoyo still stood in front of his eyes and smirked.

-"So, don't tell her that I come. I'll meet her later. Bye!"

-"But why?"

Tomoyo didn't answer, she turned her back and walked away, Syaoran almost screamed in fun but he didn't know he was betrayed. His friends were ugly witches excepted his Saku. When Tomoyo got in her car, she immedately dialed Eriol's number. A certain man picked up his phone in one tune

- "Hey love"

-"Darling, you know what?"

-"Know what? You're pregnant, aren't you, Tomoyo"-he chuckled lightly but inside him stil hoped that was true, "C'mon Tomoyo, say now!"

-"Syaoran..."

-"SyaoranandSakuralivetogether"-Tomoyo and Eriol chorused in one breath at the same time. Once they comprehended they both knew that news, a hard laugh was made.

-"You know that, too?"-Tomoyo asked as she narrowed her violet eyes

-"I just visited them. I asked Syaoran something, I suspect that he hid us but he insisted on not telling until right time"

-"He promised me that he would tell me. Next monday, just wait 'til next next Monday and we will know what we want to know"-she grinned lovingly to Eriol but to Syaoran, that was an evil grin.

-"We'll meet later. Bye honey!"- Tomoyo hung up and drove her car away. She spread a wide grin on her pink lips "Syaoran, you're so mean"

Back to Sakura's home

-"I wondered what happened with the doorbell and who was that, Syaoran?"-Sakura smiled sweetly at Syaoran as she came to him. "Just a neighbor"-he didn't tell that Tomoyo had come as she'd ordered. "Lunch is already, come!"-she took his hands in hers, she was about to lead him to the kitchen when the doorbell rang again. "Oh, not that again!"-groaned Syoaran uncomfortably but this time, Sakura was the one who opened the door. The door swung, Syaoran almost laid down and died there and then. Guests, no other than Meilin and Kyo. Meilin popped her eyes as she saw who stood beside Sakura and so did Kyo. They couldn't believe in their eyes when they realized the man in front of them was Syaoran. Meilin's mouth opened surprisedly then closed tight, she wanted to say but didn't know what and how. Syaoran was speechless too, he could hid Eriol and Tomoyo but big mouths Meilin and Kyo were a difficult case. Meilin pointed her index finger to Syaoran as her eyes looked at Sakura, she needed an explaination.

-"Hi Meilin, Kyo. He is Syaoran, my friend and he's here with me. Welcome, I prepared lunch, I hope you two join us"-said Sakura with a sunshine smile which was trademark of her. But her saying didn't effect to Meilin at all, Meilin still wondered when and how they had met, why he had been here, what they had done, everyquestion flight around her head. She needed someone to slap her hard so she could wake her up. They spent time with each other and lived together but she didn't know anything, both Sakura and Syaoran could hide her an important thing like that, she couldn't forgive them, especially Sakura. All Meilin could do was say: "Hi, nice to meet you!" weakly and tried a sleepy smile at him. Kyo, he stood there and placed his hands on Meilin's shoulders to help her calm. He also felt unbelieveable, last time Kyo and everybody talked about Sakura at the meeting party, Syaoran hadn't even known Sakura. But now, they lived under same roof and they seemed to be happy. Just like Meilin, he wanted an explaination.

-"Hi Meilin, Kyo. Nice to meet you two"-said Syaoran to break the silence between them. All he wanted to do now was dragging Meilin and Kyo to somewhere and told them thing which he had said to Eriol and Tomoyo before. He hoped them wouldn't make everything more difficult and mess. But the thing he wished most was everything was just a dream. He didn't know how to explain to Meilin and Kyo. His big trouble.

-"Thank you, you're so kind but we're here to tell you that you should prepare now, next Sunday will be birthday party of 's daughter. Now we have to go, we have a lot of thing to do"-Meilin said with a calm voice that she tried her best to make. "I'm sorry for not joining you, have a good meal", Meilin hugged Sakura and said goodbye, she wanted to leave quickly so she could tell Eriol and Tomoyo about it, she wondered if she should tell everyone like his parents, his sisters, .etc..

-"Tell Tomoyo and Eriol is enough"-said Kyo as he grinned lovingly, he could read Meilin's mind. He pressed Eriol's number as Meilin pressed Tomoyo's

-"Hey dude, I just visited Sakura's home and..."

-"And you see Syaoran in her home, muahahahahaha"-Kyo was cut off, he was surprised so much but he's glad that Eriol knew that too. "Yeah man, I saw him"-Kyo laughed hard and so did Eriol. "Best thing of the story"-two men grinned as their heads pop an idea

-"Tomoyo, I just came to Sakura's home"-said Meilin

-"Do you see anything amazing?"-Tomoyo asked but she also knew the answer

-"I saw a amazing man"

-"Syaoran, right?"

-"You knew that?"-Meilin was shocked that Tomoyo knew it before her. "Urgh, anybody knew it but me"-groaned Meilin dramatically

-"I came to her house before you a while so I knew it"-Tomoyo saw everything became excited when she, Eriol, Meilin and Kyo knew such a big thing.

-"I think we should make a visit again"-Meilin said as she spread a wide smile from ear to ear

-"Agree!"

Back to two lovely people's home

They just finished their lunch and Syaoran was helping Sakura with washing dishes. They talked happily like ever

-"Syaoran, can I ask you something?"

-Of course you can"

-"Everytime I look at you, you remind me of a man"

-"Who is he?"-Syaoran looked at Sakura and hoped that he didn't remind her of her boyfriend, he didn't want it

-"You remind me of Syaohien, he's Meilin's uncle. He's kind, I love him and his wife like they are my own parents"

Ouch, Syaoran chuckled. "Of course, he's my father"-he thought. "I'm glad to hear it. But man looked like man is normal thing"-he said when his inside was relieved that she didn't comprehend anything.

-"Done!"-Sakura cheered lovingly when there no dish to wash. They dried their hands and walked to main room.

-"How about going to the mall this evening?"-asked Saku

-"That must be nice"-Syaoran said with a killer smile.

How much Sakura loved this smile and she loved seeing he smile and laugh everyday. But she didn't love him, did she. When she'd been teenager, she had no time for boys or dating, the only thing she paid attention was her passion for she could say that until now, she didn't know what love was and how it felt to love a man. She liked him so much but loved him, she's not sure.

Next chapter:

This evening would be happy!

Guess who would they meet at the mall?

Saku and Syao would have new neighbor.

R & R


End file.
